


预料之中

by Babarossa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babarossa/pseuds/Babarossa
Summary: 小妈梗，OOC
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 7





	预料之中

2

杰克·莫里森并非海岸边的加利福尼亚州出身。老家在千里之外，山野与河流之间，麦田随风起舞。黄昏时分经常刮起牲畜腥味浓重的风。童年记忆有关谷仓与采摘蒲公英，冰雹砸穿天花板，于是跑到牧牛的草坪上盖着一张防水帆布睡觉。没上过正经学校，也从未向上帝祈祷。成年后家道中落，农场如拼图般破碎。他是家中长子，若不结婚就只能入伍。背起行囊，坐上火车时他放平心态，只当自己是一艘随波逐流的小船。

艰苦的童年将他磨砺得定力惊人。还在中东服役时他就能背着受伤的同伴步行二十公里回到驻地，途经深埋炸弹的公路与四分之一的沙漠。二十八岁的劳什子聚会上终于尝到生日蛋糕的滋味，因贪嘴醒来时人已躺在医务室，未能得到教训，而彻底爱上了糖果巧克力与甜奶油。退役后他回到老家，父母埋身之所不得而知，姊妹们喂他吃遍闭门羹、不肯再认他这个哥哥。于是他拿着属于自己那份遗产远走高飞，靠外行人的直觉在股票与证券行业中发家，继而买下海岸别墅开设连锁餐厅为自己置办家业。远离政治和绯闻，从孤儿院捡一个小不点做足面子便万事大吉。

迄今为止，杰克·莫里森移居洛杉矶数十年仍将自己视作外人。养子杰西·麦克雷仿佛对一切都漠不关心，高中毕业后便窝在家里。他有自己的小秘密，叛逆期迟迟没有结束，急着想从养父的宅邸搬出去自立门户。父子二人平日交谈不过五句话。杰西，谁会给儿子起这样难听的名字？——他之所以收养这条小狼狗，是在孤儿院孩子们的名单上瞎指的结果。对莫里森来说，只要他不惹出上报纸的麻烦事，没从警局给打电话到家里，是生是死都无所谓。

至于碰见加布里尔·莱耶斯，是莫里森这辈子所经历的最刺激的事。——抓住蛇的尾巴，结果被狠狠咬了嘴唇。

莱耶斯是他的初恋。说来好笑。杰克·莫里森对恋爱的触碰，除了八岁时偷偷亲吻邻家女孩的脸颊以外，其余皆是来自黄色杂志与战友们的无耻笑话。他顶着满头白发，裤裆里的却还是处子蛋，手淫次数屈指可数。而莱耶斯恰到好处地挑起他了情欲。他从不像其他婊子那样讨好挽留客人，在台上热舞一段，钱自会塞进丝袜。他的冷漠，他恰到好处的撩拨……让杰克·莫里森像喝醉了酒一般，沉迷得无法自拔。头一次，莫里森给足了钱载他出去约会。车开出去十公里，莱耶斯未系安全带，以酒店会员卡插进锁扣防止警报声滴滴不停。

车停在山上，他们做爱。加布里尔·莱耶斯点燃一支香烟，等他脱下裤子伺候自己，好像两人的关系完全调换。莫里森想和他调情，避免过于急躁的单刀直入。他却嘲讽道：“就这？还不如我自己拿手指搞。”

莱耶斯总有办法惹他不痛快，似乎只有把他操进床垫、与地板融为一体才能让他暂时闭上那张可恶的嘴。莫里森发狂得爱着他，将他视作即将过门的妻子。他带人回家过夜，丝毫不顾及养子的感受，也不再对捕风捉影的狗仔队小心翼翼。他说服莱耶斯从夜总会离开，得到的答案模棱两可。杰克·莫里森可以忍受中东的酷暑和寂寞，可以忍受伤痛带来的种种困扰，可以忍受姊妹的绝情，可以忍受养子的冷漠……唯独莱耶斯，和莱耶斯有关的一切，只要稍有偏差他就坐立不安。

为了避免出什么差池，他提前买通了夜总会的关系。钻戒装在丝绒盒子里。加布里尔·莱耶斯想远走高飞，这倒在意料之中。他毕竟不是打出生起就养在笼子里的金丝雀。莫里森没有生气，或说没有想象中那么生气。莱耶斯瞒着他的事不少。他或是选择视而不见，或是轻描淡写一两句就过去了。不论他做什么，杰克·莫里森都选择包容。他的爱恋已经到了几乎病态的地步，只是本人尚未察觉。

他将逃跑未遂的莱耶斯带回别墅，耐心守了一整天，在人苏醒的第一时间求婚。“我才不会一辈子当你的狗。”加布里尔·莱耶斯语调不稳，舌头仍然发麻，说话声模糊不清。

“我在向你求婚，你难道不明白吗？我要你成为我的妻子。”他说，举着那只钻戒，受过伤的膝盖跪在地上。“要不我们明天就办婚礼。”

莱耶斯开始咒骂，开始挑战他的耐心。如果不是四肢无力，床上的枕头恐怕都要冲他的脸砸过来。

“给我听着，”杰克·莫里森提高声音说，“你跟麦克雷做过的那些事我可以既往不咎。如果你不答应，就哪儿也去不了。”

莱耶斯看着他。你算什么东西，胆敢威胁我？他说。总是这般看不清自己到底几斤几两。

“你先休息，最迟晚餐前答应我。”莫里森说，“我让厨娘做你喜欢吃的。你肯定饿坏了。”

临走前他想亲吻莱耶斯。后者拼死抵抗着，最终莫里森扣住他的双手，用力将他按在床垫上完成这个不太甜蜜的道别吻。

杰克·莫里森用力关上卧房的门，接着落锁。二楼传来东西落地的声响。他知道麦克雷必定又在偷听。近来父子间隔阂日益增加。不过只要他跟莱耶斯结婚，事情就会迎刃而解。只要他没在断绝关系的申请书上签字，杰西·麦克雷就迟早要为他抬棺。加布里尔·莱耶斯不过是一朵扔在黑色棺木上的白玫瑰，逃不过在泥土下与他一起凋零的命运。

谁也不能把他从杰克·莫里森身边抢走。谁也不能。

TBC


End file.
